The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of aircraft flight display systems. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for reducing parallax in a display of an airborne platform.
A cockpit of an aircraft may include a control center with a set of displays. The displays can provide helpful information to an operator of the aircraft, such as a pilot, for navigating and controlling the aircraft. Sophisticated aircrafts may include several displays spread horizontally and vertically across the control center.
Some displays are not placed directly in front of the pilot's line of sight. For example, when the pilot is seated in the cockpit, a display can be vertically placed several feet below the pilot's head or eyes. This may cause the pilot to look downwards when viewing the display. Similarly, the same display or another display can be horizontally placed several feet to the right of the pilot, causing the pilot to look towards the right when viewing the display. The vertical or horizontal position of the display relative to the pilot can cause the pilot to experience parallax error and strain when viewing the display.